


Was It Ever Love?

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Character Deaths, Eternity, Funeral, Jötunn Loki, Lies, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sad Ending, Suicide Attempt, Thor Feels, Tom Feels, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom had been going strong for a year. However times have changed and Loki has done something that could tear the whole relationship down. Tom is not happy, and things seem to get worse and worse. What has the god done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Ever Love?

**Author's Note:**

> It's only fairly short.

The relationship had been perfect for over a year. Every fleeting glimpse would cause them to smile. Every kiss was new and adventurous at every turn. Nothing could tear the two apart, they were always...together. Tom gave up his life in the Midgardian world to live with Loki in Asgard. Loki gave up his treacherous ways to make sure his lover had stayed happy. They put their trust and loyalty in each other. Tom, claimed loyalty to Loki. Loki, claimed loyalty to Tom.

It wasn’t until one night, Tom strode down the Bifrost, eyes scanning over the stars, a smile spread on his face. He wasn’t walking far, he merely wanted to see the Asgardian sky. The sudden roar of magic interrupted his thoughts as he looked down at the observatory where Heimdall was. Tom’s curiosity got the better of him as he made his way down there, pulling his robes around him tighter. As he approached, he stood off to the side, gazing into the observatory where he saw...

“Loki,” he whispered.

The God of Mischief was blue from head to toe, red eyes gleaming, smile dark and sinister. He watched as he saw the Tesseract swirl into a small cube, before Loki made it vanish from his palm.

“No,” he gasped, stepping away.

“Loki, you are back, might I ask where you were?” Heimdall questioned.

“Another time perhaps, Heimdall, I must return something,” Loki replied, walking around the god, a small glint in his eye.

Tom flinched as he pressed himself against the wall, watching as Loki hurried past, his emerald green cape flowing behind him. His feet thudded on the Bifrost, skin soon turning back to its pale colour, his hair falling into loose waves. Tom’s chest heaved up and down as he dropped to his knees.

“No, Loki,” he wavered shakily, hands trembling.

Loki promised he would never go back to another realm and slaughter people. He promised Tom he would never do that again. Why now? After all the love he gave him...why? Tom stood up as he wiped stray tears from his face, before making his way down the Bifrost after Loki. Things were about to go downhill from here on in.

* * *

Loki placed the Tesseract back on the stone inside the lowest room in the palace. No one knew that he had taken it, at least that’s what Loki had thought. His hands faintly turned blue for a moment, before he let go, a smile growing on his face.

“How long?” a voice spoke.

The Asgardian flinched, his shoulders going rigid as he let out a low breath.

“Thomas,” he whispered.

“How. Long. Loki,” Tom growled, stepping down a few stairs as he glared at his partner.

Loki turned as he locked eyes with Tom, noticing the tears staining his cheeks. The god turned his full body around as he took a few steps towards Tom, his cape dragging behind him.

“You were not to find out,” he replied, looking away.

Tom shook his head as he closed his eyes, more tears slipping out from under his eyelids. He took in a sharp breath as his lips parted slightly. Loki turned to look back at Tom, his eyes also slightly glazed over. He couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to be him again. He missed his rage filled ways, he loved Tom, but, things were beginning to change. Loki could not control the urges anymore, he had to do it. He had to.

"Did you love me? Ever?" Tom asked, a choked sob leaving his lips.

Loki’s eyes snapped open wider as he stared at Tom, a lump growing in his throat.

"What?" he gasped out.

"Did you love me or not?" Tom sobbed, walking down another step.

The Asgardian’s eyes blazed, fists clenching as he turned away from Loki again. How dare he suggest that he did not love him. He did. He had. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

"Come on lie to me and tell me you did. Let me feel like the piece of crap I am, did you love me or not!" Tom roared, tears streaming down his face.

Loki was silent.

"Answer me!" he screamed, his voice giving out.

"If I do then what Thomas?” Loki questioned.

Tom was then silent, his eyes hurting from the tears. Loki too, was crying, his mouth a gap as he tried to comprehend with what was happening. The pair of them felt like their hearts were tearing in two. Never had they fought like this. Tom felt betrayed, Loki suddenly felt unloved. Soon rage took over Loki as he stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Tom. He didn’t want this anymore. He felt like everything they had ever shared was a lie. His actions were wrong, yes, but he just wanted to be...Loki.

"No matter how much you claim to love me Thomas! You could never settle for a monster! I knew, I knew from the first time we met you were going to take me under your wing and use your love to get to me!" the god roared.

“Loki please,” Tom whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Thomas, we were heading towards trouble just by being together! We should never...have been this way!” Loki yelled, moving further toward Tom.

“No,” Tom whimpered, his vision becoming dazed.

He’d suddenly felt ill, his entire chest burning, aching. Perhaps a broken heart? Tom suddenly staggered back as he fell against the steps, his breathing laboured.

“Loki,” he cried, eyes glazed.

The Asgardian stopped as he knelt beside Tom, his eyes scanning over the fragile mortal.

“Thomas...Thomas? Speak to me!” Loki exclaimed, clutching his hand to Tom’s arm.

Nothing. Tom was slowly slipping, something was terribly wrong and neither knew what. Was Tom dying? Loki shook his head as he looked up to the open door. Some guards had to be close by.

"Please! Guards, help!" Loki yelled loudly, a few tears brimming in his eyes.

What had he done?

* * *

Tom was gone, Loki had tried to save him, nothing worked. It was true, dying from a broken heart was the cause of his death. Death by a broken heart is very much real, the pressure puts so much stress on your heart, it strains itself. Loki was never able to forgive himself for what had happened. He remembers the night, the night he said his goodbyes to Tom.

_“Thomas, my darling. Oh I am so sorry. I am sorry I lied, I betrayed you. Now look what has happened. I swear to you, I will never forget you, you will never leave my heart,”_

Loki now stood at the edge of the river, thousands of other Asgardians surrounding him also. Thor, stood by his side, grasping his younger brother’s arm as they stood in wait for Tom’s funeral. Loki was beyond saddened, his eyes would not stop watering, he would not stop giving out choked sobs as he thought of how his final goodbyes to Tom would be like this.

“Brother,” Thor spoke softly, tugging Loki’s arm.

The god turned his head as he saw something floating down the river. It was Tom, wrapped in Asgardian robes, flowers placed around him, his hands rested over each other’s. Loki’s legs began to shake as he suddenly collapsed to the cold stone, Thor just missing catching him.

“Easy Loki,” he whispered, helping him back up.

“I can’t do it Thor,” he wavered.

“Yes you can, you loved Thomas, you can do this,” Thor replied.

Loki weakily stood to his feet again as he watched the boat shaped casket move its way down stream. As it neared the edge, Loki waved his hand in the air, magic soaring out of it as the casket suddenly moved off the water, heading into the sky.

“Thor, how will this work. He is not an Asgardian,” Loki cried, waving his hand again.

The casket lit up with flames as they surrounded Tom’s body, a shaky breath leaving Loki’s lips as he turned way.

“Loki, it will not matter. It is only his soul that will be released into eternity,” Thor answered, turning the frail god back around. “Do it now,” he whispered.

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat, the tears falling again as he watched ahead of him. With one final wave, the casket disappeared entirely as speckles of blue soared up. Loki’s eyes followed them as he held his hand against his chest.

“I love you Thomas. I never stopped. I am sorry my darling,” he whispered.

The speckles disappeared slowly as Loki bowed his head, his hair moving in front of his face as the wind blew part of his cape around him. Thor’s strong hand rested on his brother’s shoulder, as the surrounding guests dispersed, leaving the brothers alone for a while.

“Thor,” Loki spoke, turning to face him.

“What is it Loki?” Thor replied.

Loki closed his eyes briefly before presenting a small dagger to his brother. Thor looked at it questioningly before it suddenly hit him.

“Loki no!” he exclaimed, pushing his hand away.

“Thor, I cannot live without him. Please...let me go into eternity with him,” Loki begged.

“Brother...why? You have so much worth. Please, do not let me do this,” Thor whispered, his eyes watering slightly.

The younger brother looked into the eyes of his older brother, the fear seeping into his veins as he looked down at the dagger, then back to Thor. He would be betraying his brother. But, not having Tom here, it was too much to bear.

“I will do it myself,” Loki whispered hoarsely, turning the knife on himself.

“Loki no!” Thor yelled.

Loki plunged the knife into his abdomen, letting out a strangled cry as he quickly collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing in pain.

“No, no, no, Loki, you fool,” Thor wavered, dropping down beside his brother.

“I’m sorry Thor. I’m sorry,” Loki gasped, his body shaking with pain.

“Shh, Loki, it’s alright, you will be alright,” Thor assured him.

“No...” Loki whispered, his skin beginning to turn paler than usual. “I did it for him,” he continued, a look of pain crossing his face. “T-tell Odin...and mother...I’m sorry,” he added, looking into Thor’s eyes.

“Loki, no...do not leave me!” Thor yelled.

The Asgardian took one last shuddering breath, his eyelids slowly slipping down as he went completely cold, his hand falling to the side, covered in his own blood. Loki was gone...dead...just like Tom had been.

“No!” Thor roared in a prolonged yell.

Loki was now free, to go on...into eternity...with Tom. The one he so dearly loved. He was free.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I cried while writing it and after it.


End file.
